The Last Dance
by Brohoof Studios
Summary: Two ordinary girls find an unusually large rabbit hole and fall in meeting the most wonderful people while trying to return home.
1. Chapter 1

**Serenity: hey there thank you for wanting to read this it means a lot to me so tell me what you think whenever you like in the story. I'm always open to suggestions for improving my stories.**

Chapter 1: the first waltz.

It was Serenities sixteenth birthday and her father had been planning for this day for quiet a while. He was proud of his little girl. "I'm proud of you serenity you've become a fine young lady." Hey father said approvingly.

"Thank you father." Serenity said nervously. It was a masquerade ball and she couldn't tell who was who. As she marveled at the beautiful decorations a young man walked up to her. "Would you like to dance princess?" he asked taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

"I must warn you I'm not a very good dancer." she said jokingly.

"Well, we'll just have to see to verify that." the young man said. As they danced the princess could tell that there was something special about this boy.

"What's your name?" Serenity asks not wanting to leave his side.

"My name should remain a mystery young princess. Until we meet again." he spins her into the arms of someone else and disappears.

"We sure have a way of meeting this way." said a familiar voice. She turned to see Midnight the boy she was supposed to marry.

"M...Midnight I didn't know you were here I would have come to find you. Uh...h." she was cut off.

"Who was that you were dancing with just now?" he asked suspiciously.

"Uh... that was no one just a young man who wanted to meet me. Um, please excise me I must get some fresh air." she walked out of the grand hall to the garden. She walked out to a small pavilion that overlooked a pond.

"Not enjoying the party princess?" asked a voice from behind. she turned to see the boy she had danced with.

"It's you." she said in surprise.

"Yes indeed young princess Serenity." he said politely taking his mask off. When he revealed his face she noticed that he had fox ears.

"Your from the red kingdom aren't you?" she asked in wander.

"Smart girl. Yes, I'm from the beastkin first in the red kingdom." He said as if it were common knowledge.

"Well, it is nice to meet you, but I still do not know your name." Serenity said setting on the bench.

**young means pov:**

He watched her as she say down. Hey hair was like silk and she was very beautiful in the moonlight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Serenity: hey there thank you for wanting to read this it means a lot to me so tell me what you think whenever you like in the story. I'm always open to suggestions for improving my stories.**

**Chapter 1: the first waltz.**

It was Serenities sixteenth birthday and her father had been planning for this day for quiet a while. He was proud of his little girl. "I'm proud of you serenity you've become a fine young lady." Hey father said approvingly.

"Thank you father." Serenity said nervously. It was a masquerade ball and she couldn't tell who was who. As she marveled at the beautiful decorations a young man walked up to her. "Would you like to dance princess?" he asked taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

"I must warn you I'm not a very good dancer." she said jokingly.

"Well, we'll just have to see to verify that." the young man said. As they danced the princess could tell that there was something special about this boy.

"What's your name?" Serenity asks not wanting to leave his side.

"My name should remain a mystery young princess. Until we meet again." he spins her into the arms of someone else and disappears.

"We sure have a way of meeting this way." said a familiar voice. She turned to see Midnight the boy she was supposed to marry.

"M...Midnight I didn't know you were here I would have come to find you. Uh...h." she was cut off.

"Who was that you were dancing with just now?" he asked suspiciously.

"Uh... that was no one just a young man who wanted to meet me. Um, please excuse me I must get some fresh air." she walked out of the grand hall to the garden. She walked out to a small pavilion that overlooked a pond.

"Not enjoying the party princess?" asked a voice from behind. she turned to see the boy she had danced with.

"It's you." she said in surprise.

"Yes indeed young princess Serenity." he said politely taking his mask off. When he revealed his face she noticed that he had fox ears.

"Your from the red kingdom aren't you?" she asked in wander.

"Smart girl. Yes, I'm from the beastkin forest in the red kingdom." He said as if it were common knowledge.

"Well, it is nice to meet you, but I still do not know your name." Serenity said setting on the bench.

"Well, I'm sure it couldn't hurt to tell you, my name is Moonlight." He said sitting beside her.

"Your name suits you." Serenity says turning to him and looking at him with her violet eyes.

**Chapter 2: Welcome to wonderland**

**Serenity: Hey, sorry it took so long to make it this far I've been busy these past few weeks, but i hope you enjoy!**

The next day Serenity went out to the garden and watched the sunrise. It was her favorite time of day. "It's lovely, isn't it." She heard a voice say behind her. She turned and found a white rabbit.

"Your a rabbit, and your talking to me." She said in surprise.

"Yes, and I am here to ask for your help, tomorrow at noon come to the garden and i will meet you there." he said hopping off.

The next day at noon Serenity went out to the garden as instructed, but instead of a white rabbit there was a boy with rabbit ears. "Hello there, I'm glad you decided to come." he said bowing to her like a gentleman.

"Why did you want to meet with me?" Serenity asks confused.

"One reason is because I have a favor to ask?" he says getting straight to the point.

"Alright, what is it you want to ask me?" Serenity asks hoping it wasn't what she thought.

"Your highness, i am from a world unlike this one and it is in terrible danger, I need your help to save it. So my request is that you come with me to fight against this evil that threatens us." he says this with desperation in his voice and a pleading look in his eyes.

"Do you really want me to believe that, I can't just leave the castle grounds whenever I feel like it." Serenity says.

"That's the thing, it will be as if you guys never left." He said calmly.

"Wait 'you guys', exactly how many people are coming." Serenity asks.

"The other four heroes, the champions of chaos, the girls gifted with the magic of harmony, and the boy whose wisdom will guide them." He says as if he had rehearsed it.

"And you believe I'm one of the girls gifted with the magic of harmony. I'm only sixteen!" Serenity says.

"Don't worry, the tasks will not be that hard with your abilities." He says reassuringly.

"I don't think you heard me right, I have no powers, I can't leave my kingdom, and I most certainly can't just disappear to go to some other world." Serenity said scoffing at the idea of her having powers and saving a kingdom.

He only looked at her with that same look in his eyes. Serenity was starting to cave. She finally gave in.

"Fine, I'll help you, but if your are lying I will personally have you punished." She said her voice serious.

"I assure you, I am not lying." He grabbed her by the waist and they were transported into a different world.

When serenity opened her eyes they were in a field with gold and purple flowers, and a beautiful castle rose on the horizon.

"Where are we?" She asked in amazement.

"Mrs. Serenity, welcome to wonderland, this is my home." He said smiling.

"I just realized, I still don't know you're name." Serenity said looking at him.

"My name is Harold, but you can call me Hal." He said cheerfully.

"So what about these other warriors, are they here?" Serenity asked.

"They will meet up with us soon, but until then we must make our way to the palace." Hal said gesturing to a path through the forest.

They walked for what seemed like an hour, but it was only thirty minutes. Serenity was a little restless, she didn't know why she was here or why Hal had chosen her. She wanted to ask but decided it was better not to.

"You seem quiet, is something the matter?" Hal asked her.

"No, I'm ok." Serenity said softlly.

"We are nearing the kingdom, it won't be long until you meet the others." Hal said trying to make her feel better.

They arrived at a white castle and there was a woman in a white ball gown waiting for them with three others.

"Hal welcome back to wonderland." Said the woman.

"Thank you my queen, Chesire, Hatter, it's been a while." Hal said to the others.

"Hello Hal." Chesire said.

"How nice it is to see you again old friend, and this must be the girl you were sent to retrieve." The Hatter said with a slight bow.

"Indeed, Serenity, this is the White Queen, the Chesire cat, and the Mad Hatter." Hal said gesturing to the three.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, especially you, your highness." Serenity said with s curtsey.

"Thank you dear, i will have the hatter show you to your room, Chesire, it's time to retrieve your champions." The White Queen said.

"Consider it done, my queen." Chesire said and disappeared.

"Your highness, could you please explain why I'm here." Serenity asks shyly.

"All will be explained later, you must rest, Hatter, please show her to her room." the queen said and the hatter leaves with Serenity behind him.

**Serenity: Thanks for reading this far, means lots to me.**

**Calliaopy: Your a slow writer you now that, but it's worth it.**

**Chapter 3: The champions of chaos.**

**Serenity: Are you ready for some awesomeness? I hope you are, in this chapter we meet the champions of chaos and a fiery romance starts to build, so I hope you keep reading. See ya!**

The Hatter was silent since he entered the castle and Serenity was feeling uncomfortable and broke the silence.

"How long has the white queen ruled this kingdom?" She asked the hatter.

"She has ruled for a very long time, buther rule over this kingdom is being threatened by her older sister, the red queen." The hatter explained.

"Why would her sister threaten her, do you know?" Serenity was now very curious about wonderlands history.

"Their parents trusted the white princees more as a queen more than her sister, so when the white queen took hold of the throne her sister made a kingdom of her own and declared war." The hatter had turned around to face her. "This will be your room during your stay, hal will come to get you for dinner."

He opened the door and left her to marvel at the kingdoms history. _"I wonder if this place is safe with me here, or if it will just get worse if I can't help.P_

A few hours had passed and a knock came at the door.

"Come in." Serenity said from the balcony.

Hal walked in in a different suit than when she had last seen him, he gave a slight bow and smiled. "Are you ready to meet them?" He asked.

"Meet who, the champions of chaos, have they arrived?" Serenity was excited to have some news after not leaving her room for three hours.

"Yes, they have, Chesire arrived earlier this eavening, thay are all waiting in the dining room." Hal said with a smile.

"But I have nothing to wear." She gestured to the dress she was wearing, it hadwrinkles in it and didn't look as nice as it had earlier.

"We have been preparing for your arrival so a wardrobe has been selected i can help you if you like." Hal said walking further into the room.

"I would greatly appreciate that." She let him select a dress and she changed into it in her bathroom.

When she came out she looked more like a queen than a princess. "What do you think?"

"You look excellent, now shall we go down to dinner." Hal says opening the door for her to exit.

Hal led her down the stairs and into the dining room, everyone was wearing very beautiful clothing. Hal walked in before her, she didn't want to enter for fear she would be out of place. She finally decided to go in and when Chesire and the Hatter saw her they fell silent.

"Hello Serenity, these are the champions of chaos, Johnny and Moonlight." The white queen gestured to the two boys next to her. Upon seeing Moonlight she instantly froze.

"It's nice to meet you Serenity." Johnny said standing and giving a small bow.

"T...The pleasure is all mine." She finally managed to say with a curtsey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Serenity: hey there thank you for wanting to read this it means a lot to me so tell me what you think whenever you like in the story. I'm always open to suggestions for improving my stories.**

**Chapter 1: the first waltz.**

It was Serenities sixteenth birthday and her father had been planning for this day for quiet a while. He was proud of his little girl. "I'm proud of you serenity you've become a fine young lady." Hey father said approvingly.

"Thank you father." Serenity said nervously. It was a masquerade ball and she couldn't tell who was who. As she marveled at the beautiful decorations a young man walked up to her. "Would you like to dance princess?" he asked taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

"I must warn you I'm not a very good dancer." she said jokingly.

"Well, we'll just have to see to verify that." the young man said. As they danced the princess could tell that there was something special about this boy.

"What's your name?" Serenity asks not wanting to leave his side.

"My name should remain a mystery young princess. Until we meet again." he spins her into the arms of someone else and disappears.

"We sure have a way of meeting this way." said a familiar voice. She turned to see Midnight the boy she was supposed to marry.

"M...Midnight I didn't know you were here I would have come to find you. Uh...h." she was cut off.

"Who was that you were dancing with just now?" he asked suspiciously.

"Uh... that was no one just a young man who wanted to meet me. Um, please excuse me I must get some fresh air." she walked out of the grand hall to the garden. She walked out to a small pavilion that overlooked a pond.

"Not enjoying the party princess?" asked a voice from behind. she turned to see the boy she had danced with.

"It's you." she said in surprise.

"Yes indeed young princess Serenity." he said politely taking his mask off. When he revealed his face she noticed that he had fox ears.

"Your from the red kingdom aren't you?" she asked in wander.

"Smart girl. Yes, I'm from the beastkin forest in the red kingdom." He said as if it were common knowledge.

"Well, it is nice to meet you, but I still do not know your name." Serenity said setting on the bench.

"Well, I'm sure it couldn't hurt to tell you, my name is Moonlight." He said sitting beside her.

"Your name suits you." Serenity says turning to him and looking at him with her violet eyes.

**Chapter 2: Welcome to wonderland**

**Serenity: Hey, sorry it took so long to make it this far I've been busy these past few weeks, but i hope you enjoy!**

The next day Serenity went out to the garden and watched the sunrise. It was her favorite time of day. "It's lovely, isn't it." She heard a voice say behind her. She turned and found a white rabbit.

"Your a rabbit, and your talking to me." She said in surprise.

"Yes, and I am here to ask for your help, tomorrow at noon come to the garden and i will meet you there." he said hopping off.

The next day at noon Serenity went out to the garden as instructed, but instead of a white rabbit there was a boy with rabbit ears. "Hello there, I'm glad you decided to come." he said bowing to her like a gentleman.

"Why did you want to meet with me?" Serenity asks confused.

"One reason is because I have a favor to ask?" he says getting straight to the point.

"Alright, what is it you want to ask me?" Serenity asks hoping it wasn't what she thought.

"Your highness, i am from a world unlike this one and it is in terrible danger, I need your help to save it. So my request is that you come with me to fight against this evil that threatens us." he says this with desperation in his voice and a pleading look in his eyes.

"Do you really want me to believe that, I can't just leave the castle grounds whenever I feel like it." Serenity says.

"That's the thing, it will be as if you guys never left." He said calmly.

"Wait 'you guys', exactly how many people are coming." Serenity asks.

"The other four heroes, the champions of chaos, the girls gifted with the magic of harmony, and the boy whose wisdom will guide them." He says as if he had rehearsed it.

"And you believe I'm one of the girls gifted with the magic of harmony. I'm only sixteen!" Serenity says.

"Don't worry, the tasks will not be that hard with your abilities." He says reassuringly.

"I don't think you heard me right, I have no powers, I can't leave my kingdom, and I most certainly can't just disappear to go to some other world." Serenity said scoffing at the idea of her having powers and saving a kingdom.

He only looked at her with that same look in his eyes. Serenity was starting to cave. She finally gave in.

"Fine, I'll help you, but if your are lying I will personally have you punished." She said her voice serious.

"I assure you, I am not lying." He grabbed her by the waist and they were transported into a different world.

When serenity opened her eyes they were in a field with gold and purple flowers, and a beautiful castle rose on the horizon.

"Where are we?" She asked in amazement.

"Mrs. Serenity, welcome to wonderland, this is my home." He said smiling.

"I just realized, I still don't know you're name." Serenity said looking at him.

"My name is Harold, but you can call me Hal." He said cheerfully.

"So what about these other warriors, are they here?" Serenity asked.

"They will meet up with us soon, but until then we must make our way to the palace." Hal said gesturing to a path through the forest.

They walked for what seemed like an hour, but it was only thirty minutes. Serenity was a little restless, she didn't know why she was here or why Hal had chosen her. She wanted to ask but decided it was better not to.

"You seem quiet, is something the matter?" Hal asked her.

"No, I'm ok." Serenity said softlly.

"We are nearing the kingdom, it won't be long until you meet the others." Hal said trying to make her feel better.

They arrived at a white castle and there was a woman in a white ball gown waiting for them with three others.

"Hal welcome back to wonderland." Said the woman.

"Thank you my queen, Chesire, Hatter, it's been a while." Hal said to the others.

"Hello Hal." Chesire said.

"How nice it is to see you again old friend, and this must be the girl you were sent to retrieve." The Hatter said with a slight bow.

"Indeed, Serenity, this is the White Queen, the Chesire cat, and the Mad Hatter." Hal said gesturing to the three.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, especially you, your highness." Serenity said with s curtsey.

"Thank you dear, i will have the hatter show you to your room, Chesire, it's time to retrieve your champions." The White Queen said.

"Consider it done, my queen." Chesire said and disappeared.

"Your highness, could you please explain why I'm here." Serenity asks shyly.

"All will be explained later, you must rest, Hatter, please show her to her room." the queen said and the hatter leaves with Serenity behind him.

**Serenity: Thanks for reading this far, means lots to me.**

**Calliaopy: Your a slow writer you now that, but it's worth it.**

**Chapter 3: The champions of chaos.**

**Serenity: Are you ready for some awesomeness? I hope you are, in this chapter we meet the champions of chaos and a fiery romance starts to build, so I hope you keep reading. See ya!**

The Hatter was silent since he entered the castle and Serenity was feeling uncomfortable and broke the silence.

"How long has the white queen ruled this kingdom?" She asked the hatter.

"She has ruled for a very long time, buther rule over this kingdom is being threatened by her older sister, the red queen." The hatter explained.

"Why would her sister threaten her, do you know?" Serenity was now very curious about wonderlands history.

"Their parents trusted the white princees more as a queen more than her sister, so when the white queen took hold of the throne her sister made a kingdom of her own and declared war." The hatter had turned around to face her. "This will be your room during your stay, hal will come to get you for dinner."

He opened the door and left her to marvel at the kingdoms history. _"I wonder if this place is safe with me here, or if it will just get worse if I can't help.P_

A few hours had passed and a knock came at the door.

"Come in." Serenity said from the balcony.

Hal walked in in a different suit than when she had last seen him, he gave a slight bow and smiled. "Are you ready to meet them?" He asked.

"Meet who, the champions of chaos, have they arrived?" Serenity was excited to have some news after not leaving her room for three hours.

"Yes, they have, Chesire arrived earlier this eavening, thay are all waiting in the dining room." Hal said with a smile.

"But I have nothing to wear." She gestured to the dress she was wearing, it hadwrinkles in it and didn't look as nice as it had earlier.

"We have been preparing for your arrival so a wardrobe has been selected i can help you if you like." Hal said walking further into the room.

"I would greatly appreciate that." She let him select a dress and she changed into it in her bathroom.

When she came out she looked more like a queen than a princess. "What do you think?"

"You look excellent, now shall we go down to dinner." Hal says opening the door for her to exit.

Hal led her down the stairs and into the dining room, everyone was wearing very beautiful clothing. Hal walked in before her, she didn't want to enter for fear she would be out of place. She finally decided to go in and when Chesire and the Hatter saw her they fell silent.

"Hello Serenity, these are the champions of chaos, Johnny and Moonlight." The white queen gestured to the two boys next to her. Upon seeing Moonlight she instantly froze.

"It's nice to meet you Serenity." Johnny said standing and giving a small bow.

"T...The pleasure is all mine." She finally managed to say with a curtsey.


End file.
